User talk:Pygar50
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Pygar50! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the User:Pygar50 page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Gvsualan (Talk) 18:53, August 29, 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Chain of Attack Hi there. Your recent addition, an article with the title "Chain of attack don't know book number", had to be deleted from this wiki. Please note that we're trying to create an encyclopedia about Trek topics here, so "idle" discussion is not really something this place is good for. If you want to discuss these topics, a BBS for Trek might be a better place for you. In any case, feel free to have another look at our articles, or help editing (have a look at our rules and guidelines first, see above). The article for the book you were looking for is Chain of Attack. -- Cid Highwind 19:31, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Pleaes stop creating articles with personal opinions and less content. If you wish to discuss a novel or something else use the talk page of the article. You two latest articles have been deleted. Thanks. – Tom 01:08, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Article creation I have deleted the article you created regarding books and moved your post to the Reference Desk, which is the correct place to ask specific questions. Please do not create such questions as an article.--31dot 18:16, September 19, 2009 (UTC)